This invention relates a method and apparatus for inspecting workpieces such as camshafts, crankshafts, engine valves, automotive body panels, and the like. In one aspect, this invention relates to such inspection for the purposes of determining a dimension of the workpiece such as length, thickness, squareness, curvature, and the like. In particular, the invention relates to such apparatus and method capable of very rapid and accurate measurements and more particularly to such measurements made "on the fly", that is, when the object is moving. The invention further relates to such method and apparatus which utilizes an electro-optical type of gage and in which there is no physical contact between the workpiece and the gage.
Many devices are known to be suitable to inspect workpieces for the purpose of determining dimensions and the like. While some are rapid, some are reliable, some are accurate and some are capable of measuring dimensions of complex workpieces such as a crankshaft, it is an object of the present invention to provide methods and apparatus for accomplishing all of these objects simultaneously.